


What Are We?

by Ehey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehey/pseuds/Ehey
Summary: Minho and Jisung are childhood friends, and are basically attached to the hip. But if one of them were to catch feelings for the other, what exactly would you label them?





	What Are We?

Jisung was eight when he heard that he was getting a new neighbour, honestly he couldn't care less.

But when his mom nagged him to greet the said neighbour his jaw dropped as he set eyes on one of the most beautiful male he's ever seen. Slightly tanned skin, chesnut brown hair, dark eyes.

"Hey", the boy greeted. Sweet and simple, but it made Jisung's heart run miles. "Hi, I'm Jisung", he manages to make out still processing the boy's face.

"Lee Minho", the boy smiled. Jisung mouthed out the name before blushing furiously when he realised the boy was watching him.  
____

A year later they're practically attached by the hip, wherever Minho goes Jisung would follow. Jisung idolised Minho, he was nice, social, practically everyone liked him.

It's basically impossible to not fall in love with him, and that applied to Jisung.  
____

"He's just so pretty, and nice and urgh-"

"There he goes again, ranting about Minho, honestly just confess to him.", Seungmin interrupted.

"Yeah mate, what he said.", Felix added. "Nuh-uh he doesn't like me that way, and I ain't gonna risk my friendship because of some stupid crush. I ain't blind ya'll.", Jisung started scrolling through his phone looking at god knows what.

"Pretty sure you are.", Seungmin muttered. "I second that", Felix joined. Jisung sent both of them a nasty glare while resuming to do whatever he was doing on his phone.  
____

Jisung went home to a pleasant surprise, Minho was there, sitting on Jisung's doorstep playing with the strings of his hoodie.

"What are you up to?", Jisung finally chimed, "Oh, your here.", "Uh yeah? I live here?"Jisung said sheepishly.

"Thats not what I meant dumbass.", Minho replied jokingly. "So whats up?", "Nothing much. Just wanted to hang out with you I guess." 

Jisung hummed in response, opening the door that led into his house. This was a common occurence between the two, Minho randomly dropping in.

But it always made Jisung have butterflies in his stomach, Minho didn't need to know that though. 'He probably thinks its just some platonic hangout between friends, and it is. Get it together Han Jisung'. Jisung thought to himself.

"So, whats up?", Jisung tried again. "Hm?", Minho answered nonchalantly, "Its just that, even though you randomly dropby alot. Theres usually a reason,'- what is it this time?", Jisung inquired.

"I told you I just wanted to hang.", Minho smiled at him. But it didn't reach his eyes, Jisung may be stupid and all but he ain't fooled that easily.

"Fine, lets just say nothing's up. What do you wanna do?"

"Chill"

"Your insufferable y'know."

Minho just hummed in response, flashing Jisung another smile.  
____

An awkward silence surrounded them but neither wanted to speak up. It was definitely not comfortable but, Jisung didn't want to be intrusive. He knew something was up with Minho, but the older refused to speak of it.

"Hey Sungie"

Jisung head immedietely shot up, "Yeah hyung?". 

"What are we?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

Jisung was left momentarily confused, but he didn't want to leave the conversation there. 

"What do you want us be, hyung?"

"I don't know."

Jisung stood up to look Minho in the eye. "Then why did you ask that question?".

"I don't know. Maybe I want to be than friends. Who knows?"

That made Jisung freeze, 'More that friends? What does that mean? What is he implying?'.

"You know what nevermind. Just forget this conversation even existed, you must be tired Sungie. I'll leave."

"No wait hyung. What if we could be more than friends?", Jisung doesn't know what had possesed him to say that. He felt his cheeks burning. "I mean, uh. If you want to I guess. We don't have to, its just that you brought it up and-"

Jisung was immedietely silenced when he felt a soft pair of lips on his. His eyes widened, before closing and repaying the favour.

"That would be nice Sungie.", Minho smiled. This time, he aas grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuf tis' my first one shot. Its bad and rushed i know. I have business finals tomorrow but like hey. Why not.
> 
> Check me out on twitter its @Eheyy7 :]


End file.
